


Agelast

by ApollosGlare



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApollosGlare/pseuds/ApollosGlare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agelast - A person who never laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agelast

There are constant circles under his eyes, and never more than a tired smile gracing his lips. He is all long limbs, and somber words, and Eren swears he’s never heard an ill thing fall from that mans mouth. Then again, there aren’t many things that people have heard from Bertholdt, who was always quiet and reserved and overlooked. It’s how he wanted it to be, but he never realized that being overlooked would bring attention straight to him.

It was like an obsession- He was an obsession— When the trainees gathered around, or talked as a whole, green eyes were trained on him. Watching, and observing. Jokes were told, and uproarious laughter would fill the barracks and eyes would snap to the tall boy in the back. He was so quiet, his laughter would be swallowed up by the others. Which was probably why no one ever noticed, but with his gaze locked on his target. With his obsession growing ever apparent, that even Jean of all people mentioned something at mess one morning, Eren noticed that not a sound came from Bertholdt’s mouth. There was no laughter to be swallowed up, his shoulders stayed steady, and his breaths even. A small smile on his lips, and a tired gaze at the joke teller, but that was it. That was all the happiness that came from the lanky teen and Eren took notice. 

Bertholdt wasn’t fully aware that he was the target of Eren’s… he wasn’t even sure what word to use for the demeanor that the angry brunette was showcasing towards him. Just that he wasn’t quite aware that he was the focus of it. It was while he ran extra laps for a misstep during practice that ended in him knocking over a good portion of the smaller squad members- a rather silly thing to get in trouble for, but missteps can’t happen on the field. He was just finishing up and footsteps approached and a smaller figure blocked his way with a determined gaze. Determination that could crush him, and leave him gasping and afraid— 

"Why do you never laugh?" 

Bertholdt stared with wide eyes. “I-I’m sorry?” 

Stepping closer, “you never laugh. It’s driving me up the wall! Are you so wrapped up in your own problems? It’s pissing me off, you can’t even spare a second of unhappiness for some enjoyment?” Now that was something he could almost laugh at, and he smiled a bit at the fact that Eren Jaeger- a boy who speaks of dedication and taking all of your life seriously, lecturing him about not taking it easy for a moment, and that is true irony. “Eren, I need to finish my laps before Shadis gives me more… can’t we just, not talk about this?” Why was it even something to be discussed, why was it something that the green haired teen need to care about? 

Face turning a bit red, remembering that yes- his comrade was being punished and he may very well make that punishment worse for what he’s doing— “R-right! Sorry… Just…” Stepping a bit to the side so that Bertholdt could now pass. “You deserve happiness too, okay? You deserve to relax every once in a while. …we all do, I think. So don’t… don’t be too hard on yourself.” He’s looking to the ground, and Bertholdt actually feels flattered and gives a small smile before setting off on completing his laps in time for dinner. And it’s now, years later, as he sits atop the abandoned walls of Maria, bags still heavy beneath his eyes and tired- that he laughs, it’s an empty, mirthless laugh as he wonders now, if Eren still thinks that he deserves happiness too.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for a writing meme, and I couldn't turn this shit down.


End file.
